Bustman's Holiday
In Bustman's Holiday, Ray stands to inherit an old castle in Scotland on the condition that he exorcises the ghost that has plagued it for many years. But when he captures the spirit, an army of battling specters rise to cause massive destruction.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 14. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Slimer Janine Melnitz Caithness Angus Lennie Keystone Ghost Battle of Dunkeld Ghosts Mr. Macintosh Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Electrical Gloves Radio Ecto-Garbage Trucks Locations Firehouse Castle Dunkeld Village of Dunkeld Plot Ecto-1 returned from another daytime job. Peter was annoyed and berated Ray for bringing Slimer along. Egon was approached by a Scotsman looking for Ray. Peter longed for a vacation just as Egon introduced the Scotsman. Ray learned his uncle, Andrew McMillan, recently passed away. Ray revealed they never met and just exchanged letters during Christmas. Peter chimed in and asked if Ray was in McMillan's will. The Scotsman revealed he left Ray his castle near Argyllshire. Ray fainted and came to again. Peter and Winston questioned why it was Ray and not close kinfolk. The Scotsman revealed McMillan's kin were no good freeloaders and he put a condition in his will. The first person to exorcise the castle of a ghost that plagued him his whole life gets the castle and the title "Duke of Dunkeld." Ray was named the first person to try to catch the ghost. The Ghostbusters took a flight to Scotland. Peter was not pleased. Instead of a vacation, he got an out of town job. The guys moved through the airport and met with Angus Lennie, the executor of the will. As Lennie drove them to the castle, Egon inquired if the ghost was a Free Floating Repeater or a Simple Roaming Vapor. Lennie revealed it wasn't a troublesome spirit but everyone called it a Keystone Ghost. They passed by a monument dedicated to the Battle of Dunkeld, a nasty clan squabble between the highlanders and lowlanders. Soon after, they arrived at Castle Dunkeld and the staff were lined up to greet them. The staff wasn't fired because they were being paid with the castle's treasury. That night, Peter ventured out of his bedroom to look for the bathroom. He ran into Winston then Ray ran past them. He was chased by a flying suit of armor. Egon woke up due to the commotion and swept the P.K.E. Meter over the suit. Egon confirmed it was a hot one. Angus was brought in and he revealed the Keystone Ghost was the personification of the Battle of Dunkeld. The Ghostbusters suited up and chased after the Keystone Ghost. After running out of the escape tunnel, Ray used himself as bait and Winston trapped the ghost. Triumphant, the Ghostbusters looked on in horror as hundreds of ghosts rose up from the ground, 723 to be exact. Angus revealed the old legends were true. One man caused the battle with a rash act and the one ghost paid for all - the Keystone Ghost - the one who holds the others in place. He was condemned to roam so the rest could sleep peacefully. Angus added to the urgency that at dawn, the highlanders pushed the lowlanders down at the village and killed everyone. Egon added if they even captured them all, they only had two Ghost Traps. Ray got an idea and asked the others to cover him as he headed to the village on bicycle. Ray woke up the electric company boss and asked for $1000 to $2000 worth of electronic equipment. The Scotsman hurried downstairs and welcomed Ray inside. Back at Castle Dunkeld, the ghosts were halfway to the village. Winston and Egon's packs ran out of charge and Peter's was not far behind. Ray rallied the villagers to help him (he promised them $100 each). A fleet of garbage trucks were lined up with the electric company. Ray threw a switch and the trucks began to glow eerily. The ghosts were being sucked in. Ray converted the garbage trucks into Ghost Traps. Mr. Macintosh asked Ray what to do next. Ray advised him to bury the trucks and keep the degaussing wires connected to the storage batteries until the ghosts de-resolved. Macintosh was outraged about the loss of the trucks. Ray revealed he learned Angus was not the executor and worked for McMillan's kin. Angus was assigned to sabotage Ray's attempt. Ray promised not to turn Angus over to the police if he bought new garbage trucks and stored the trash at his home until the replacements arrived. Angus agreed to the conditions. Ray then declared McMillan's kin could live at the castle if they paid rent and he turned over the castle to the village. Back at the Firehouse, the Ghostbusters received a package from the village - Scottish clothing. Ray got an extra gift, a bagpipe. Peter was not pleased and wished it was a ghost. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on August 6, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Bustman's Holiday" (1986). *The title is a reference to the term "busman's holiday,"—a vacation during which one does activities similar to one's usual work. *Andrew McMillan, Ray Stantz's uncle, is revealed to be Scottish.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 14. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Janine recommended Libya to Peter when he lamented over a vacation. *Argyllshire is a region in western Scotland. *Dunkeld is a small town in the Scottish subdivision of Perth and Kinross. *At the airport, Peter referred to the Big Mac from McDonald's.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Bustman's Holiday" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:46-04:48). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "You're as Scottish as a Big Mac." *Peter also referred to Ray as Peter Pan.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Bustman's Holiday" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:40-06:41). Time Life Entertainment. *When the Ghostbusters covered Ray, Winston compared it to when Moses parted the Red Sea.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Bustman's Holiday" (1986) (DVD ts. 13:57-13:59). Time Life Entertainment. *The first villager Ray talks to jokingly claims he's Dick Whittington's cat. This is from an English folktale about a poor boy in the 14th century growing up to become a rich merchant and Lord Mayor, thanks to his cat. *Peter compares the bust to the Alamo.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Bustman's Holiday" (1986) (DVD ts. 15:53-15:54). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray mentions the Degaussing wires being used in the garbage trucks. Degaussing is the process of decreasing or eliminating an unwanted magnetic field. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Egon's file photo is from "Bustman's Holiday" before he gives the thumb's up at the end. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:042-01.png BustmansHoliday13.jpg BustmansHoliday14.jpg Image:042-02.png Image:042-03.png Image:042-04.png BustmansHoliday15.jpg BustmansHoliday16.jpg Image:042-05.png Image:042-06.png Image:042-07.png Image:042-08.png BustmansHoliday17.jpg Image:042-09.png Image:042-10.png BustmansHoliday18.jpg Image:042-11.png BustmansHoliday19.jpg BustmansHoliday20.jpg Image:042-12.png Collages and Edits FirehouseinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ScotsmaninBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AirportinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CastleDunkeldinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CastleDunkeldinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CastleDunkeldStaffinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CastleDunkeldinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CastleDunkeldinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CastleDunkeldinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BattleofDunkeldGhostsinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LennyandRayEgoninBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VillageinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VillageinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VillageinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EctoGarbageTrucksinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BattleofDunkeldGhostsinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BattleofDunkeldGhostsinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BattleofDunkeldGhostsinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 2 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2episode042.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2episode042Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode